zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Zombie Hunters
The Zombie Hunters is a web-Comic Created by Jenny Romanchuck, is a new look at an old theme. It is inspired by a post-apocalyptic vision of the future as well as past human history. This story follows a group of zombie hunters as they go though life as survivors of the undead outbreak. The characters reside on an artificial island, the former site of the Argus Research Campus. The hunters, like so many others on the island, are infected- they carry a dormant strain of the undead virus, which will cause them to turn into one of several different types of undead when they die. The infected are marked and segregated from the rest of the inhabitants on the island, making a living by working offshore in the wastes, hunting zombies and collecting salvage, trading their freedom for safety. As the story unfolds you'll find out more about the characters and their sordid pasts and discover hidden secrets about them, their world, and the people that surround them. Zombies In this Web-Comic There are different types of zombies... Basilisk: Basilisk zombies are one of the most mysterious of all the classes, and are most likely the third smartest type of undead. Although they lack the ability to learn from example as berserkers do, basilisks have managed to find other ways to get close to the living. The basilisk's main attack and defense is a piercing, bioluminescent, red glare that paralyzes their victims. Researchers have yet to determine how this is possible as it seems to be from the realms of science fiction. Basilisks are known to be crafty, using mimicry to get close to their intended victims. A basilisk may lay in wait, pretending to be a corpse, or attempt to close the distance while acting like a less-dangerous crawler Beserker: The berserker is possibly the most dangerous and rare of the seven known zombie classes. Sadistic in nature, they take malicious pleasure in causing pain. These undead do not bite their victims immediately. Instead, the berserker will brutally beat their wounded foes. This practice can last for quite some time, depending on how resilient the target is. Some speculate that berserkers might simply be playing with their food, like cats often do. Only when the victim has become completely unable to respond, even unconsciously, will the berserker begin to feed. Crawler: The least dangerous type of undead when alone, crawlers are also known as the slowest (and dumbest) zombie class. However, they tend to group together, where their sheer numbers can be just as overwhelming as speed and adaptability. Crawlers are the most commonly found zombie in the New World, outnumbering any other class by at least twenty to one. Incredibly slow, they tend to wander around aimlessly, waiting for victims to fall into their clutches. Howler: Their haunting cries carry across the wastelands, serving as a morbid lullaby for hardened souls brave enough to venture into the New World. One of the more recently discovered zombie classes, the howler is just as slow as a crawler. However, speed isn't important for the howler, when its intended victim is unable to run away. Howlers are basically harmless, if they are more than ten meters away. Any closer, and a howler's piercing moan can not only make a person nauseous and cause extreme vertigo, but, if the victim is close enough, may cause trauma to the eardrums and cause the victim to pass out. When their victims are incapacitated, the howler will make its attack. Hunter: A class that would have anyone constantly looking over their shoulder, hunters are a very elusive type of zombie. Hunters can stalk their prey so secretively that the victim won't even know they've been followed until the hunter's teeth are buried in their neck. Hunters are extremely hard to identify, as they display almost no visible difference from any other type of zombie. Only the hunter's behavior sets them apart from a regular crawler. Unlike the crawler, the hunter is very fast, flexible, acrobatic, and stealthy. They have been known to stalk a person for days, weeks, or even months when given the opportunity. Mercy: Mercy zombies are one of the most peculiar in function of all the zombie classes. They are also likely to be the most humane, thus earning their name. The movement of a mercy has been described as elegant, fluid, graceful movements, unlike their shambling cousins. Mercies seem to travel long distances to seek out the sick, weak, and injured. Unlike any other zombie, they will simply follow their victims, not pursue them. Moving at a steady walking pace, mercies will patiently track their target until that individual has finally collapsed. Only when their victim is unable to carry on, will the mercy make its approach. A mercy zombie will embrace its intended victim, and take a single bite from the target's throat or from another vital artery. The mercy will then gently hold its dying prey keeping them still and prevent them from running away. This undead will emit a soft cooing noise, sometimes even comfortingly run its hand over the distressed victims hair or face until they die. Spitter: Perhaps the most lethal zombie class, the spitter is able to harm, kill, or turn a human without even touching them. Unlike any of the other zombie classes, which have to grapple with their victims, the spitter does the most damage from a distance. As its name implies, the spitter can spit virus-contagious, acidic saliva half the length of a football field. This acid is a fast acting digestive that makes it easier for this class to devour its prey. Moreover, if some unwary individual is unfortunate enough to get too close to this undead, it will vomit the acidic substance all over the victim's body. The acid is very corrosive, and as soon as it hits skin, the victim is considered to have been turned. Virus. The virus has two stages. The dormant stage, and the active stage. If an uninfected individual comes into contact with blood, or other bodily fluids from zombies or other infected persons, and this fluid enters the mouth, eyes, or other open wounds or orifices, the individual will become infected. The virus will spread throughout the body of its host, but remains dormant so long as the host is still alive. Those carrying the dormant virus can pass it to others through blood, saliva, or unprotected sex. As soon as the host with the dormant strain dies, the virus then enters the active stage and works to reanimate its host's body. No matter how the infected person dies, they will turn into a zombie upon death, unless they have sustained a massive brain injury. A zombie is the result of the virus in its active stage. A bite from a zombie is fatal, to infected and uninfected alike, and the results of that bite are always the same: death, then reanimation. The severity of the wound determines how long it will take for the victim to die and turn. Those bitten experience flu-like symptoms; fever, chills, vomiting, and eventually lapse into a coma, ending in death. Once deceased, the victim can be expected to turn and rise within five minutes. Continuing the cycle. External Links The Zombie Hunters Official Website Category:Zombies Category:Comics/Graphic Novels Category:Virus Category:Types of Zombies